Superpower
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: Ex wife? Presidential Race? Children? Rabid Media? None it stands a chance. Nothing can break them down. A short Olitz ficlet.
1. Like a Shark

**AN: Hi all. This has been inspired by Beyoncé. It was originally a one shot,but now I'm breaking it into three installments. Enjoy**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Like a Shark_**

**_The laws of the world never stopped us once_**

**_Cause together we got plenty super power_**

**_ - Beyoncé feat. Frank Ocean: Superpower_**

After threatening to go public about Mellie's own affair, she granted Fitz a divorce. Everything the couple earned during their marriage was split 50/50. It was done quietly,but the moment Mellie announced her run for senate, she was out for blood. Unfortunately, the children suffer the most as their mother plays martyr.

With the kids home for the beginning of summer, Fitz has tried his best to balance campaigning, governing, playing a more active role in his children's lives, and introducing them to Olivia as someone besides "Aunt Liv". To do the latter, he invites her to join them for dinner once a week. This particular week, they barbecue out, talking and getting to know each other like a family.

Later on, while Karen and Jerry are moaning about who gets to have Teddy on their team, Olivia and Fitz sit back on a blanket and laugh at them.

Fitz drops his head onto her lap with a deep sigh, and he can feel her playing with his hair. His children's laughter carries in the air while a cool breeze brushes his skin. He closes his eyes, relaxing into pretty much perfection.

"What are you humming?"

He opens his eyes back up. Olivia looks carefree, uninhibited by all the crazy going on just beyond the gates to the house.

"I hadn't even realized I was humming."

"Well you were," she smiles, "for about the past fifteen minutes."

"It's a song I haven't heard since I was a kid growing up in this house. Something my mom used to sing."

She nods, her dark eyes sparkling, her hand running back and forth along the nape of his neck, gripping and grabbing his hair with each pass. He lets out groan in pleasure.

He isn't guess it's the open, relaxed expression on her face, the peacefulness of the moment, that gives him the balls to ask the next question.

"Livvie…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't to want to sleep in my room tonight?"

She laughs at him, but there's a glint in her eyes. It makes him hopeful despite her apparent amusement.

"Why, Mr. President?" She quirks a brow. "What did you have in mind for my sleeping arrangements?"

One corner of her mouth lifts up lazily. "Well, there are many rooms in the Residence."

"Are there?" She gazes at him mischievously, tugging harder at his hair. He closes his eyes and hiss through my teeth. "Is there one room in particular you have in mind for me, or are we just speaking in general terms?"

He can't help it; his heart jumps at the way she's looking at him, at the playfulness in her voice, at the fact that she hasn't totally shot him down yet, at the feel of her fingers pulling at her hair even harder.

"There may be one in particular."

She bites her lip, and there's no longer amusement in her eyes. They're dark and intent. Her chest rises and falls more rapidly than it did just a few moments ago. Fitz reaches up and traces the outline of her soft mouth with two fingers, waiting for her answer; in all honesty, he's praying to the high heavens.

She holds him locked in her smoldering gaze and then wraps her hand around the one he has moving over her lips, and places a soft, wet kiss over his fingers, and he inhales unevenly.

"I don't think the kids would like that idea, Fitz. It's one thing to have me here for dinner. It's another to have me here for sleep overs, regardless of how excited they are. Besides…" her eyes bore into mine, dark and intense, "…regardless of how easily they seem to be taking to us , it's a big leap from there to seeing her father wake up in bed with a woman who isn't there mother. How would we explain it to her if things didn't work out between us?"

Fitz snorts, his mind and heart warring with disappointment and understanding. He certainly understands everything she's saying. He even agrees, but he's having a hard time explaining that to nether reigns .

Fitz reached up and cradles her face in his hands. "I'll be honest with you, Liv. You and I not working out , that's not really an option for me."

She laughs, searching his eyes. "Just give me a little more time to catch up to where you are, Fitz. Physically, I'm there. I've always been there physically when it comes to you, and I think you know that very well."

He can't repress a smirk.

She rolls her eyes.

"But emotionally…I _am_ a bit overwhelmed by everything that's going on. You're right about that. I don't want to jump into bed with you and then play catch up later. I don't have my head screwed on just right now, who'll be there if I mess up?"

"Livvie, you won't mess up, and _I'll_ be there," Fitz reminds her.

She smiles tenderly and then takes one of his hands and places it over her heart.

"I know that. I do know that here." She moves his hand up to the side of her head. "Just give me a little more time to completely know it here, okay?"

He nods, understanding what she's saying.

Fitz picks up his head a bit and guides hers down and soon she's sucking so intently on his lips that each pull goes straight to his groin, and he understands what she means when she says she's always been there physically. Their physical response to each other has always been instant, from the first moment their eyes met, from that very first touch. And while he'd spent the past five years craving not only those physical reactions she elicited in him, but the emotional reactions as well, she'd spent that time repressing hers.

The truth was, if hE just pushed a bit harder, he could probably convince Olivia to sleep with him soon; tonight. If he touched her the way he touched her then, if he keeps kissing her this way and letting her kiss _him_ this way.

But he won't play those games with Olivia. He has more respect for her than that. The first time he took her to bed he damned the consequences and they came back to bite them in the ass afterwards. He loved her then.

He can't help but to love her infinitely more now.

With one final peck, he pulls away from her mouth and grins up at her.

Her lips are swollen, her eyes confused, but she grins back. "Soon..."

He drops his head to her lap again, and keep humming his mother's song.

* * *

Fitz is standing before a podium, appearing well rested despite the fact that Karen had called, waking him at 3 a.m. He's dressed impeccably in one of his dark suits, a blue tie round his neck. An American flag rests just to the side of him. Voices murmur in the background. Cameras click insistently while their flashes illuminate Fitz's serene face. When he clears his throat, the room goes quiet as his eyes look unwaveringly into the cameras. This was not how he envisioned his Monday morning

"Good afternoon. This morning, a statement was issued, supposedly on my behalf, stating that I am in a relationship." He pauses. "That is about the only thing that was true of that statement."

Bewildered murmurs fill the air.

"Five years ago, while on I was on the campaign trail, I met and fell deeply in love with an incredible woman."

The murmurs grow louder.

"At the time, I _was_ married, running for highest office in nation,but I selfishly chose to give my heart to another."

He looks down at the podium for a few seconds while the murmurs continue, but when he looks up again, the entire room goes silent once more.

His mask is gone and he's fucking furious.

"Olivia Pope is an innocent party in this equation. _I_ chose to put my ambitions and my job before my heart. And when outside forces intervened and I was presented with a choice…I made the wrong one." More bewildered murmurs. "I allowed myself to be convinced that a legacy could be built on lies and betrayals. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life," he hisses. "I have made many mistakes over the past fives years, and I owe many apologies, and they're _all_ to Olivia and my children."

"Nevertheless," Fitz continues, his voice sure and strong, "despite all my mistakes, something beautiful and powerful resulted this chaos: my friendship with Olivia." For one second, he smiles so genuinely that "awwws" are murmured in the background, but then the smile fades, and he glares at the camera. "But because of more interference from those same outside forces, I am only just beginning to know her as more than a friend. How and when I chose I move forward is between Olivia and me and no one else, but Olivia was _not_ the cause of my divorce. I know this for a fact." His voice booms with indignation. "It came from two people, wanting different life paths. It came from people desperately trying to hold onto the only normal they'd known for more than 20 years," he growls, "to perpetuate a lie and continue to hide truths that can no longer be suppressed. Olivia has been innocent throughout this entire ordeal. She is _not_ looking to destroy my career or my family. In fact, _she_ has been victimized in the name of a legacy, the Grant Administration and the legacy of my marriage to Mellie," he sneers, "more than once, and I will not allow it to happen again! I've called this press conference this afternoon to announce that I am still in the Presidential race and Olivia will my First Lady-"

Bewildered cries erupt in the background; furious questions are hurled Fitz's way, all which he ignores.

" I am still in the Presidential race and Olivia will my First Lady.I am not ashamed of her or our relationship. My only hope is for this country to see in her what my children and I have seen. I want this country to truly see the man I am. _T_he kind of man isn't afraid to make his happiness and that of his family a priority." He pauses.

" So, I stand before you this afternoon and make a plea not from the President, but from a father, a man who is in love. I ask that you please give my children and Olivia time space to get to know each other. It has never been my belief that one person's private matters should overshadow those issues which affect us as a country or as a global community. There are so many urgent issues facing all of us who inhabit this planet as one at the moment, and I truly hope that we can continue to focus on ways to find resolutions to those."

He glances down again, and when he looks up, his eyes are burning.

"Yet, I will not allow an innocent woman's reputation to be besmirched with slander and half truths perpetuated by forces which believe that they have a stake in our lives. I _want_ to keep our matters private, but to those who will continue their interference, I stand before you to let you know in front of the entire American public that I have taken steps to secure the future safety and privacy of Olivia ,and I will take more steps, all and any necessary, to ensure that she lives the safe, private and prosperous life that she deserves. I underestimated those forces in the past and their blind desire to perpetuate a legacy at all costs, but I will _not _underestimate them, or stand for their interference any longer. Thank you. May God bless you all. May God bless America."

Questions explode maddeningly, but Fitz walks off steadily and confidently, without so much as a glance backwards.

"Oh my God, Liv," Abby says after a few seconds, while the picture switches back to a CNN newsroom and reporters scrambling to explain to the public what has just occurred while Olivia stands with a small smile on her lips. He stepped on stage like shark, admitting his everlasting love for her to the entire nation. She touches her lips , remembering the kiss they had shared the previous week before she trip to France for work.

As if on cue,the phone rings.

"Liv?"

"Fitz," Olivia breathes. "Hi…"

"Hi,don't be mad at me, baby. Don't be mad, Livvie."

Out of her periphery, Olivia sees her team leave the room, heading quietly into the conference room.

The enormity of what he's just said, what he's done, hits her. She see his face in her mind.

"I'm not mad, Fitz," she assures "I'm scared,not mad,but scared."

"Shh, shh," he comforts her while he allows her just one minute of silence. "This won't break us down."

"I know. I just…." she pauses briefly. "I'm being completely honest with you."

"I know you are."

"I have to go, the phones are ringing off the hook," she says as she hears at least different phones ringing. "Are you okay?" She asks quickly.

"I am now that I've heard your voice," he admits and she can almost see the smile he's giving her through the phone.

"Fitz I…."

"I love you too,Liv. I love you too. Go be a gladiator. I have a country."

She laughs lightly as his ability to shift the mood.

"I'll talk to you later?" Olivia's words pour at as question more than a statement.

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She makes her way to the conference room and all eyes are on her. One by one they give her subtle nods which she returns.

"Ok. All cylinders people!"

* * *

When Olivia opens the door, his eyes find hers immediately. For a split second, they simply hold each other's gazes. Fitz makes his way inside, shrugging on his suit jacket, flinging in onto her sofa after a long day of work. Finally they're left alone. Other than the conversation after the press conference, they haven't spoken

He makes his way to her liquor cabinet and pours himself a glass of whiskey. Tonight was a night for a stiff watches his back, the stiff set of his shoulders, the way he runs his hand through his hair continuously.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I'm so sorry you have to deal with all my baggage."

This media's headlines were all over the place. Olivia was the focal point of what has in less than 24 hours hours become one of two stories:

A. She's the modern day version of Sally Hemmings with a dash of Monica Lewinsky. In addition to having traits of the late Wallis, Duchess of Windsor, forcing who many have considered the future leader of the free world to abdicate his thrown, figuratively, and bringing down what was considered the best hope America had for the future - despite Fitz's public assurances to the contrary.

B. She was the saving grace Fitz needed to win the election. She was providing him a youthfulness and light he had lacked during his first term as leader of the free world.

They both know how it works; the public will always choose to believe the most sensational story, and the press will always deliver the story that garners the most sales. It's a complicated, vicious cycle. Now it's simply a waiting game, to see in what direction all the chips fall.

Olivia stands and moves towards Fitz , hesitantly at first because though she knows he longs for her touch, he's still tense. However,she forces her feet to keep going. She watches his shoulders rise and fall with each troubled breath.

She brings her hands to his biceps. They harden as he tenses, startled, but he doesn't turn round.

"Fitz, please don't apologize. We both know how Mellie operates. She's played her cards brilliantly. We just have to make the public believe the best of us."

He turns around, and she drops her hands when he cradles her face in that way he has of doing, that way that melts all her defenses; she allows it, swallowing as he holds her locked in his gaze.

"You've become trusting in us." His thumbs caress her cheeks. She finds comfort in the small gesture, causing her entire body to hum.

"Fitz…I love you. I appreciate what you did during that press conference." She inhales deeply before letting it go quickly. "But I wish you wouldn't have for all intents and purposes, asked Mellie to kiss your ass."

He chuckles and dips his head down to her eye level.

"_Livvie_…I swear to God, you never cease to amaze me. But…. I need you to trust me me on this. I'm not trying to be your superhero. You don't need one. I just want to keep you safe, _Livvie..._"

When his mouth finally finds hers, she snakes her arms around his neck and she's home once again.

He fills her with soft, tender brushes against her full lips, gently sucking first one, then the other; soft, aching promises as if he _really does know._As if he knows that though her body may want more as soon as she feels his mouth on her, as it always did at his touch, her heart can't take it right now, not yet. For now, this is right. This is enough.

"Livvie…" he groans quietly against her mouth, tasting; savoring.

"Fitz…"

His fingers caress the nape of her neck while his mouth ghosts kisses all over her face, on her lips, just to the side of them, back and forth across her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, and she feels that all consuming love. The one she's been learning to let thrive fully with an open heart.

"Fitz…Fitz…"she pushes against his chest needing air.

Slowly, he pulls back. When she drops her arms from around his neck, he unwinds his arms from her waist.

"So, what do we do now?" he finally asks, sticking his hands in his pockets, pulling them back out before putting them back in.

Olivia smiles softly. "We go out on dates publicly. We've never do that before. We've already give ourselves time to learn each other. Now we have to take it one day at a time. We learn to handle the media. We continue to build trust with your kids. We continue what we've been doing all these months in secret. And we take you and I slowly. We trust our love and each other."Olivia draws in a deep breath.

He nods, swallowing thickly. "Liv, things might get worse before they get better."

"I know that," she breathes. "I suppose it'll be a test."

He simply holds her gaze, but after a few seconds says, "I meant it when I said I wasn't giving up this time."

"So did I."

He pulls her into his arms so abruptly and just holds her and it's everything she needs; being in his arms, feeling safe despite everything going on around them. The palm his hand slips into hers and she trends her fingers with his.

"I've missed just holding you," he breathes into her hair, his voice thick with sincerity as if he can read her mind. Maybe, in a way, he can.

"I've missed it too. I've missed you too. "

They know they can't live without each other. For now, that's enough.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed. More to come tomorrow. Thanks for reading **

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	2. Like a Bear

_**Chapter 2: Like a Bear**_

_**I thought I could live without you**_

_**But together we got plenty super power**_

_**- Beyoncé feat. Frank Ocean: Superpower**_

* * *

The frenzy.

In the couple of weeks since Fitz made a statement acknowledging his relationship with Olivia, the press has gone wild. In the beginning, loud opposing voices are in the fore forth. Some call for an investigation to determine if Fitz misused government funds in employing Olivia. Others disapprove of racial and age differences between the couple. After Olivia and her team take control and plant several narratives, they media can't get enough of them.

Overnight, the political slant has taken a back seat to a popularity contest ; a contest that Fitz and Olivia are clearly winning. It's strange how different the press viewed Olivia opposed to how they viewed Mellie. With the former FLOTUS, they barely focused on her education or career; instead light was shed on trivial things such dietary habits and clothing. With Olivia it is the exact opposite. A few columns focus on her extraordinary closet,but people find amazement in this business savvy crisis manager who has stolen the heart of nation's leader.

One of the headlines reads: "**THE NEXT CAMELOT!"**

It was accompanied by a candid picture of Fitz and Olivia sharing lunch on the trail. Fitz was stealing fruit off her plate, and she was laughing freely. Despite being apprehensive in the beginning, Cyrus joined the team. Almost losing James made him rethink his priorities in life and keeping his daughter's godparents apart wasn't one of them. Once again he plays the role of their attack dog. He is pleased with this new fascination of the couple; however, the same cannot be said for the couple. It's the headline that got to them both, because "The Next Camelot" is what the press first called Mellie and Fitz. Fitz can't believe they're making comparisons and couldn't come up with something more original.

Nonetheless, this newfound positive publicity seems to have made things that much worse for Mellie's approval ratings.

"_How could Mellie Grant continue to play martyr when it's clear this is a couple that never set out to hurt her? What her children must think?"_

They've printed side by side photos of Fitz and Olivia and Jackie O and JFK, over half a century ago, when they were in the White House.

"_The children has really taken to Pope. She's even been in attendance to several of their functions while Ms. Grant has been absent."_

She put political power over family, over her own blood. While there is no proof, much of the public is now convinced that the Mellie Grant knew how Fitzgerald felt about Olivia these years. They're looking at the marriage to Mellie in a completely different light.

"_Was he really happy?"_

Picture after picture is dissected, comparing what Fitz looked like then to what Fitz looks like now. "_No,"_ most 'experts' agree_. "He always looked serene, composed, but not necessarily happy."_Switch to a shot of him exiting the airport with Olivia's hand wrapped in his . "_Yes," _they say_, "there he looks happy."_

And therefore, they've come up with '_The New and Improved Next Camelot._'

* * *

Fitz holds Olivia's hand tightly in his, their fingers laced together as they walk towards his office. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest and his stomach is tied in knots ,and they both hate it. They hate that Mellie _Grant_ has this effect on them, and they have yet to see her. They rational part of them wants to make sure they remain calm and sensible in front of her, while the irrational part of them simply wants to shove the fact that they are together in her face , to show her that despite all attempts to the contrary, Fitz and Olivia found each other again.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asks, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," she lies, but the shaky quality of her voice betrays her.

He searches her eyes and then cradles her face, slowly dipping his head and feathering his mouth over hers; soft, tender brushes that manage to soothe the unease in her stomach because they remind her that though Mellie may be the one with his name, Olivia the one with his heart.

"I love you, Livvie," he whispers against her lips, then ghosts them oh so lightly all over my face, his nose skimming her forehead and cheeks. It's as if he senses the reassurance she needs at this moment. "Don't forget that, okay?"

"Mmm," she hums, feeling her heart rate slow, calm down once more. His touch warms her entire body, giving her relaxation as well as the boost of confidence she need. Olivia draws in a deep breath and sighs much more happily. "No, I won't forget," she smiles.

"Good," he grins back.

Fitz leads her to the black leather chair behind his desk, to his chair.

"Take a seat," he offers with a smile. Olivia grins as she does, and he moves to the large windows and presses a button between two of them.

The curtains slowly close, inch by inch erasing the pleasant glow of the sun, hiding the bright landscape. The room transformed from warm and inviting to cool and business-like.

With one look at Fitz, it is clear to see his expression has done the same, and even though he's wearing a white polo and khaki shorts, he might as well be in one of his crisp, dark suits.

They can hear heels clicking against the floors outside the office, and then Mellie comes into view. Tom walks in behind her, takes a quick look at Fitz and Olivia, and with a nod walks right back out, closing the door behind him.

At first, she stands there in a pretty, black and white floral-printed dress and doesn't even seem to notice Olivia, but her own eyes immediately move behind Olivia where Fotz is standing, and a slow smile lights up her face.

"Fitzgerald ." Her smile grows, and she takes a couple of languid, measured steps closer. "Is all that security really necessary? Honestly, it's ridiculous that _I_ should have to go through all that to get into my own-"

"This is _not_ your house, Mellie, " Fitz says coldly. Then he places a warm hand on Olivia's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. .

Mellie looks as if she's about to argue, but then her eyes fall to where Olivia is seated behind Fitz's desk. Her steps falter, and her head jerks back.

"Oh," she exclaims quietly, and for one split second, her expression seems to harden, but then she smiles again. "I wasn't expect you ... Olivia." She says,

Olivia holds her gaze and smirk "I could say the same. Isn't that right, Fitz?"

Her eyes narrow almost imperceptibly, and Olivia can see a vague twitch of her mouth.

"I had no idea you'd be here," she exclaims.

Fitz snorts his disbelief. "Mellie, it's not exactly something we were trying to keep secret. It's been all over the papers."

"I just meant I didn't know she'd be here, in your office right now." The entire time, she keeps her eyes on Olivia.

"I hope this is okay," Olivis asks with a raised brow. Even if it wasn't okay, she would not be leaving.

She smiles again, that amused glint still in her eyes. "Oh, if it's okay with Fitz, it's fine by me."

"Liv and I have no secrets," Fitz says matter-of-factly.

Something flashes in her eyes, something she seems to try to hide with the amusement, but it disappears quickly, yet in that moment, Olivia knows. It's something in the airy way she carries herself, in her overconfidence.

Mellie lowers herself over one of the two chairs directly across the large desk, crossing her right leg over her left leg elegantly while Fitz remains standing behind Olivia. His hands are on the back of the chair on which she's seated, and his thumbs softly circle around her shoulder blades.

Mellie's eyes move from Fitz's back to Olivia's "As I said, Olivia, I wasn't expecting for you to be here in Fitz's office, but I'm actually glad you are."

"Oh?" Olivia questions.

"Yes. I wanted to congratulate you on how well-received the TIME article was. I've read it myself a couple of times, and I must admit was a very insightful article, and the high praise is well-deserved." Her eyes are amused again, even more so than before.

Nevertheless, Olivia offers her a pleasant smile. "Thank you."

Fitz's thumbs stop circling for a couple of seconds, and he simply squeezes her shoulders. He sees it too.

"Alright, Mellie, you've given Olivia your stamp of approval on her article. I'm sure she'll sleep tonight," he says with an eye roll. "May we ask for what purpose you're really here?"

She chuckles, but the irritation just below the surface is heard. She drops her right leg before re-crossing them, left over right this time.

"Always so impatient, Fitzgerald." But her eyes stay on me as she says this. "He's a very impatient man, Olivia. I'm not sure if you know this about him." She leans in closer to the desk.

"I tried to teach him to be calm, to be more flexible, but everything always had to be his way," she whispers conspiratorially. "He's always had his own set of beliefs and has been so stubborn about them." She chuckles once more and leans back against her chair. "I hope you have better luck than I did at teaching him. Then again, you have been successful at handling him , fixing him in the past. "

Olivia can feel the irritation rolling off of Fitz. His hands stop moving, and he draws in a lungful of air, but before he can say anything, Olivia reaches up and wraps her right hand around the hand he has on her left shoulder, keeping her eyes on Mellie.

"Fitz is neither my student nor my child who I should attempt to mold in any way. His set of beliefs is exactly that, _his_ set of beliefs, and I would never try to change him. As for his patience," Olivia offers her a smile, "he's always been quite patient with me."

"Has he? Well, now I think I understand where he and I went wrong a bit better. You see, I tried my best to make our marriage work, but his heart was never one hundred percent in it. ," she snorts, "but his mind was always far away. "

"Well you and I both know trying to fix Fitz is never a wise decision. On wrong calculation and it all could blow up in your face. That's something I'm sure you've become aware of this last year. "

For a second, Olivia simply stare at her.

She laughs.

"Cut the shit, Mellie. Why the hell are you here?"

Olivia looks up at Fitz, a bit bewildered honestly, but his face is the unreadable mask she hasn't seen in weeks.

Mellie sighs. "Fitz, seriously, I've come to extend an olive branch, with a peace offering to get things back on track between us." She looks back at Olivia, seemingly honest , but Olivia has gotten a feel for Mellie over the years. Olivia's features are calm and composed.

"Look, I really do wish you both the best. I'm both upset about the hard feelings that seem to have developed between us. I simply want to establish a good relationship once more," she shrugs. "I'm extremely displeased with what the press has said about your relationship , especially in regards to the children. I'm here for you, Fitz, for both you and Olivia," she says emphatically.

Olivia glances up at Fitz again, but he stands there expressionless, his features betraying nothing. She would have no clue to what he's thinking if it wasn't for the way he's gripping her shoulder, how tightly he's holding on to her hand.

Olivia pauses in her speech long enough to let her eyes wander around the spacious office.

Mellie sighs almost wistfully. "I've always wanted a partnership with Fitz. I understand that you'd like to build a legacy of your own together in peace."

"If you really understand all that," Fitz says, "then we should have no problem here ."

"Fitz has made you a very generous proposition," Olivia adds.

Mellie blinks a few times as if startled. Her eyes flash angrily, but then a bemused grin crosses her beautiful face.

"So you've discussed the offer you made me with Olivia."

"Of course I have. I told you, Mellie, Liv and I have no secrets."

She narrows her eyes once more. Fitz's low chuckle fills the room while Mellie appears to bristle quietly.

"Well," she grins again, "the point is,one can hold a lot of potential, but potential can only get you so far, especially once your reputation is damaged. You can have unlimited potential, a whole lot of admiration, but once you lose your reputation, you might as well have nothing."

And finally, finally they get to the crux of this entire visit.

"You want Fitz to speak on behalf your for your campaign in exchange for your seal of approval on our relationship ."

Mellie offers Liv her signature smile. It's a cold, hateful smile.

"She's beautiful _and_ smart, Fitz," Mellie submits, seemingly genuine. "Congratulations."

"Yes, she is," Fitz responds.

"Seeing as you're well versed in business arrangements, Liv, you must see how this is a win-win situation for everyone all around. It will restore good feelings between us, put everything in the past, and allow everyone to get on with his or her life. I can continue my campaign without the shadow of what the media tainting my every move," she sneers disgustedly. And Fitz..." she looks up at him, "Fitz,_you_ can continue in politics . As I said, a good reputation is everything and right now, your reputation is still very good. Who knows, you may win reelection . Anything is possible in this country. And then between both of us , we can shape the country's future! But you need to _maintain_ your good reputation, otherwise…" she sighs dramatically.

"Do we have a deal?" she inquires, her eyes solely on Fitz.

It would be the easy choice, that goes without question. Fitz makes a statement on behalf of Mellie, simply claiming that the his ex wife had no involvement the negative outside forces Fitz has been referring to . Mellie would probably be elected and any animosity against Fitz and Olivia would have to be swept under the rug, and the buzz would eventually die down. It would be the most straightforward solution. But it would be a solution based on lies.

This is how politics work, that this is the way the world works: a favor for a favor. One hand greases the other. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.

But it would all be a lie.

While both Fitz and Olivia share responsibility there, it doesn't excuse the parts Mellie played in helping it along. If Fitz goes along with this plan , Mellie will bear no repercussions for that.

His eyes are on Mellie, but when he senses Olivia looking at him, he turns his gaze down to her.

His jaw is set tight, and for a moment, his face is still unreadable, but when he realizes it's her he's looking at, when his attention is drawn away from Mellie, the mask falls. He quirks one eyebrow at Olivia and she knows. In his heart, he's already made his decision, but he's waiting for her answer anyway because they're a team.

So when Liv slowly shakes her head, he smiles quickly before turning an impassive glare towards Mellie.

"You'll give us your public stamp of approval, Mellie, but I'm not publicly releasing you from the part you played in keeping me away from Olivia. I'm not lying to the public for you."

Mellie's chest heaves angrily, all show of congeniality completely gone. She sneers at Fitz.

"And what makes you think I'll say what you want in exchange for absolutely nothing?"

"You and I both know why you'll do it."

Her face contorts in horror, looking between Olivia and Fitz, and she quickly rises from her seat, slamming her palms against the edge of the desk.

"Tell her to leave, Fitz. You and I have private matters to discuss. Tell her to leave!"

"I will not ask her to leave, Mellie. She's my partner in everything."

"Tell her to fucking leave! We've got things to discuss!"

"Are you sure you want to go down this road, Mellie, instead of just doing this civilly? Because you and I have nothing to discuss that Liv doesn't already know."

"You told her?" she shrieks in disbelief.

"Mellie, I've been trying to explain to you, over and over, that Liv and I have no secrets anymore."

"You stupid asshole! Do you know who's on her client list, how she can use that information ?" she spits.

"Mellie, what we're discussing right now is a personal matter," Olivia says just as calmly as Fitz.

Mellie glares down at Olivia skeptically, eyes full of animosity.

"If you play along , Mellie, this won't have to get any uglier. Neither Fitz nor I want that, think about the children" she says sedately. "You just told me how you want us to move forward together. "

Mellie positively glowers at Liv, her eyes burning with pure hatred, but Olivia isn't frightened or intimidated by her.

Suddenly, she smiles cryptically. "Outspoken now, aren't you? Where was this confidence all the times before? Would you say that in public, Olivia?"

"I'm not ashamed, Mellie, if that's what you mean. Fitz and I did nothing to be ashamed of, whereas you…"

Her nostrils flare, and she turns back to Fitz.

"My…indiscretion would be simple enough to justify. I was pushed to it. My husband paid me no attention because his mind was apparently on someone else. The public still loves me. We'll see how long it takes for them to take sides: their home-grown American sweetheart," –she turns her hateful glare to me once more "or your little whore," she sneers.

Olivia feels her scalp bristle with fury, but Fitz holds her down before she can get up , which is probably a good thing all things considered.

His voice isn't quite as composed when he speaks next. It shakes with barely repressed fury.

"If you ever call Olivia a whore or anything like that again, in private or in public, I'll make sure that those pictures of you on your back under Governor Phillips and the records about Teddy's birth are splattered all over every newsstand in this country so fast you'll get the whiplash you should've gotten then. And then we'll see who the whore is."

Mellie head jerks back as if Fitz has reached out and physically slapped her; her eyes grow wide with shock and fear.

Olivia keeps her features schooled into passiveness, but she's startled as well. Fitz has told her plenty about Mellie. That first affair he uncovered about her hadn't been the only as he found out later on. But he'd never mentioned the governor .

His fingers grip hers tightly, so tight it's almost painful, but she hold on to him because she has a feeling that he needs support right now.

"You didn't know I knew about that, did you?" His voice is devoid of any emotion; it sounds icy and calculating.

"You thought I only knew of your extracurricular activities with that congressman on your foundation ." He chuckles, while Mellie looks horrified.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, Mellie? Did you really think I wouldn't hear about them? I mean, you were pretty discreet for a while, but then you simply got sloppy, as if you wanted to get caught. Is that it? Were you simply tired of pretending-"

"Fuck you, Fitzgerald!" She's bristling with fury. "You have no proof."

Fitz grins coolly. "You know, I really hate playing these sorts of games, but I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure that you never try to hurt Olivia again. Let's put all our cards on the table here. This isn't just about the kids and your election, Mellie. This is about ensuring that you stop interfering with my life, and I'll do whatever I have to do to ensure that."

"Are you sure you want to play these games with me , Fitz?" Mellie counters. "Let me give you a little piece of advice for old times sakes. Don't let the fact that you appear to have gotten control on the reigns get to your head."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of what I'm in control of. But you're right about one thing, Mellie. I don't _want _to do this. I don't want to involve my family, our children, in another scandal." His voice drops a few octaves, threatening and deadly. "But what you don't seem to realize is that I'm not the same Fitzgerald that you thought you could use like a fucking puppet. What are you going to tell me next, that you didn't know Jake was pursuing a relationship with Olivia ?"

She glares at him, but doesn't respond.

"You aren't going to stand there and try to tell me that after all you're meddling, you decided to be out of the loop for the rest of it, are you? Or are you going to try to tell me that Defiance was all Olivia's plan. Oh wait, you're already done that. I'm sure you're going to continue to tell me Jerry is my son instead of brother. You told me as you watched me turn into a man as dead and heartless as my father , why because you thought it was time I knew or because you wanted me to stay ? Because that would make you one of two things here, Mellie : incredibly stupid, or incredibly selfish, and we both know that no matter what you may be, you're not a stupid woman."

"You bastard," she spits.

He snorts. "The point is that despite all interference, I've found my family, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you won't hurt our children or Olivia , and that _does_ include blowing the lid off of a scandal that will completely annihilate your political career. No, I don't like playing these games; they make me feel as cheap and dirty as our fathers, but if you leave me no choice, I'll do it. So if anyone needs to tread carefully here, it's you."

"How long have you been planning this?" she snarls.

"Long enough to have it all figured out. And just in case something…unexpected ever happens to me, I've got it set up so that this information hits the newsstands the next day."

"Do you think…I'd really _hurt_ you?"

"I would hope not," he chuckles lightly, but then with a grimace adds, "but I'm no longer underestimating you. Call it insurance."

Mellie's chest heaves up and down. The pretty flower prints on her expensive dress undulate like waves, like a breeze blowing the blooms in the air.

"I have my own insurance. Fitz, I came here extending an olive branch, hoping we could work this out amicably, but I will not lose this election over something so stupid! I _will_ attack both of your reputations, drag both of you through the mud until _i_ comes out looking like a shiny new penny again! I'm warning you. The elections are only a couple of months away, and i won't wait too much longer, so get your head out of your ass and put out that back me!"

She turns her furious gaze towards Okivia once more, this time leaning across the desk.

"And you," she hisses, "do you even realize how much you ruined from the moment you crossed his path? Not only did you ruin his future, but mine as well!"

Olivia makes an effort to move, but Fitz holds her in place. This time, though, she takes his hand and removes it from where he's keeping her against the chair. She's not going to strike Mellie in any physical sense.

Leaning in herself, Olivia brings her face to within a couple of inches of Mellie's, bracing her hands over the desk. She's beautiful, but her anger distorts her horribly.

"If I took anything away from you that you feel you were entitled to, I certainly didn't do it knowingly, or on purpose. You had your chance, Mellie. You did everything you could to keep him on the path you and his father had carved out for him. You had years to mold him into what you thought he should be. In the end, when he turned away from you, I wasn't even around for most of it. ."

Olivia tilts her head sideways, searching Mellie's cool, blue eyes. Olivia continues with conviction because yes, she knew Olivia's words were the truth. It's plain as day on her face, and she doesn't even try to deny it at this point. "When you discovered my relationship with Fitz, you knowingly _and_ purposely used to your advantage. You did everything you could to degrade me and treat me like a common whore. I won't ask for an apology for myself, because from what I've seen of you, you're incapable of feeling remorse. But _I_ won't apologize for what you feel _you_ lost. You sacrificed your marriage for power you were too lazy and scared to achieve on your own. You call me a whore Mellie , because you resentment me. You resent the fact I didn't discard my career and waste my intelligence away playing an ornamental role. You resent even with your pedigree and double Ivy League education, the American public has still fallen in love with me. You resent the face that you'll only be written in history as the kind Mrs. Mellie Grant, form First Lady,but I'll be The Great, Formidable Olivia Pope. As for Fitz, I didn't ruin his future. I _gave_ him a future."

The utter loathing in her eyes darkens them to a midnight blue, but Olivia won't back down. Her eyes shoot daggers for a few endless seconds, but then with a violent huff, she turns and storms out of the office, her heels pounding over the smooth tiles as she makes her way through the halls.

Tom peeks in quickly.

"Tom, make sure she leaves directly," Fitz instructs, and Tom hurries out.

For half a minute, Olivia simply sits still, overwhelmed by the strange confrontation. Finally, Fitz moves around the chair and swivels her around to him, dropping to his knees in front of her. He picks up her hand, the same one he'd been holding throughout the entire exchange and kisses the top tenderly, his eyes firmly one hers.

"Are you alright?"

"Not right now, no," Olivia chuckles honestly, watching the way his forehead creases, his eyes crinkle with concern. She don't want him to worry, so she adds,"But I will be." And when he moves in and wraps his arms around her, when she's cocooned in the warmth of his strong chest, when she's consumed with the feeling of safety that he's always given me, she believes it wholeheartedly.

"You warned me that it might get worse before it gets better."

He sighs deeply, tightening his hold on me. "Yes, I did," he says quietly. "Liv…" he pulls away and meets her gaze, "We're already discussed this. I'm not surprised that Mellie has taken this approach, but we can handle this however you want. I don't want you to be worried or ..."

"Shh," Olivia leans in and kisses him softly, drawing in a deep breath. His scent fills hers senses, and though she knows that she can take care of herself , though she know that she can make it on her own, that's not why she's not worried .

"I'm not worried . I'm really not. No matter what happens, as long as I have you, Fitz, I'm not worried."

Once, she faced threats alone. Fitz faced threats on his own too, and though they survived, it was half a life, without the one who would've made them _both_ stronger.

This time, they may come at then full throttle, but this time, they're no longer facing them divided. They have friends, they have family.

And most importantly, they have each other.

Fitz grins at her, wrapping her in his arms once more.

"You're my rock, Liv."

"And you're mine."

They can bring it on. They have a tough love like a bear ready for attack.

* * *

Fitz chuckles looking down to where Olivia appears to have fallen asleep, her book face down over her stomach, drawing in a deep breath and expelling it slowly.

"Teddy, do you want to try catching a bigger fish?" Fitz asks his son after roughly an hour of fishing at Camp David.

"What kinda fish, Daddy?"

Fitz reaches into his front pocket and fumbles with the bait.

"Daddy, that's not bait, that's a-"

"Shh." Fitz places a finger over his lips and whisper, "It's special bait, to catch a _mermaid_."

Teddy giggles. "K," he whispers back.

Fitz secures the bait tightly , all the while praying that he doesn't make a major ass of himself in front of his son. Before throwing the line over the boat, Fitz double checks to make sure that everything is secure because if he loses this bait he'll be throwing _himself _into the water .

"Daddy, why you putting fish back on ..."

"Just watch, Teddy," Fitz winks his way, but his heart starts racing when the line goes over.

Fitz clears his throat. "Umm…Liv, , wake up. You don't want to catch too much sun, do you?"

Olivia sits up over the towel, one pretty leg bent at the knee. She stretches her arms over her head and smiles, removing her sunglasses.

"What time is it then?"

"Uhm…it's actually your turn to reel in this fish. Right, Teddy?"

"Rite!" Teddy agrees with a nod. He kicks his legs back and forth over his chair waiting.

Olivia squints, giving them a puzzled grin. "_Oh-kay"_

With a sigh, she gets up and walks to them. Fitz situates her properly in front of the railing and stands behind her, holding her caged between his arms as he hands her the rod while keeping his hands on it too because if she accidentally lets this fish and bait get away, he will cry right.

"Alright, slowly and carefully," Fitz murmurs, guiding her and helping her reel it in while his heart pounds wildly in his chest, nerves, excitement and a bit of apprehension consume him because honestly, what the hell was he thinking putting_that_ in the water?

The fish soon breaks over the surface and Olivia keeps reeling. Teddy squeals and claps excitedly, but his father's heart is beating about triple-time at this point.

"I've got it! I've got it!"

"Careful." Beads of sweat break out over his forehead when the fish lands with a small thud. Fitz lets out the breath he'd been holding. "Now take the fish off the hook."

"Liffie, take it ovv the hook." Teddy urges

"What if it starts thrashing all about when I try to take it off?" She shudders.

"It won't thrash. I promise. Go ahead, just take it off the hook."

"How do you know it won't thrash?"

"Because it's a non-thrashing fish. Take if off."

"But I'm not sure I remember how…"

"Liv, just take it off the hook." A few more seconds of this and his heart is going to pound right out of his chest.

"Liffie, take it ovv the hook!"

"Alright, alright." She starts unhooking the fish from the line. "Fitz, this fish isn't moving. Perhaps…"

She trails off, staring down at the "bait" when Fitz slowly walks her way and kneels in front of where she kneels with the fish.

"Maybe I'm asking too soon. It's only been a few months since we found each other again, even less than that since we began to rebuild our relationship. But, Livvie, in my mind, I've been waiting to ask you this for five years."

She keeps staring at the ring. A ray of sun catches it and it explodes in a prismatic display of light.

"Maybe I'm being selfish by asking you to bind yourself so permanently to me when only God knows what else is coming our way," Fitz whispers, "but Livvie, if I've learned anything in the past few months, in the past few years, it's that I'm_nothing_ without you. _You_ make me strong, _you_make me brave, _you_ make me strive to be a man who I can be proud of, who you and my children and this country can be proud of."

Teddy comes over and kneels beside his father. Hank runs to him and Teddy picks him up, holding him against himself as he watches them with open curiosity.

"You're the best part of me, and I can't for the life of me fathom a reason why I should wait one more day, one more hour to tell you that I dream of making you my wife, that I've always dreamed of making you my wife, of us having the future I _know_ we were meant to have. I wasn't lying when I told you that you are everything and I am nothing with you , Liv. I have been waiting for you. I have been watching for you. My whole life is you. I love you. I'm still in love you with you. You'll always be the love of my life."

She draws in a few, uneven breaths, her eyes still wide open, intent on the ring.

Hank suddenly gives a couple of small yelps.

"Shh, Hank," Teddy murmurs softly.

"You don't have to answer right away. It's sudden, I know. I understand if you need time to think about it, but I just wanted you to know that when we talked about being a team, I wanted that to mean in every..."

"You haven't actually asked me a question yet." She looks up at him.

He don't know whether to laugh, or throw himself into right now, because she looks amused.

"You're _telling_ me that you dream of making me your wife, and now you're _telling_ me that you want me on your team. You're telling me I'm still your whole life, that I'm the love of your life. I mean, sure, I'll be on your team, but where's the question?"

Fitz blinks a few times and a slow smile spreads across her face.

"Alright," Fitz grins. "Here's the question. Livvie, will you marry me?"

"Now _that's_ a proper question. No, Fitz," she chuckles lightly, and Fitz feels feels heart drop to his feet before she continues. "No, I don't need more time to think about it because yes, I'll marry you. It's all I've every wanted. It's what _I_ dream about. I've thought I could live without you and move in in the world; that was a silly notion. All I want , all I need is the life I dream of with the man I love. "

Fitz slides down his knees across the floor and grabs her face between his hands, crashing his mouth to hers while waves of relief and gratitude and pure, unadulterated adoration crash inside him. Fitz wraps his arms around her waist and holds her to him tightly.

"Fitz, your son is watching," she chuckles lowly.

When Fitz releases her, Teddy stands before them, holding his grandmother's ring out to his soon to be step mother. Olivia takes a few uneven breaths before accepting it.

"Would you mind if I washed it out before I put it on?" she smiles softly .

"No," Fitz chuckled, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Fitz wrap a hand around the nape of her neck and pull her in, resting his forehead on hers.

"Liffie marry Daddy, yay. Liffie Daddy mermaid. "

Olivia and Fitz both burst into laughter, and then Olivia pulls Teddy in and holds him inside their circle.

"You proposed to me outdoors, you love the outdoors," Olivia commented.

"That I do,but not as much as I love you...We have to call Karen and Jerry. They've been waiting all day." Fitz said. "Wait until we tell Karen the story. She'll love it".

" You're going to give Karen's future husband absolutely impossible expectations to live up to."

Fitz draws in a deep breath, filling his lungs. "Good."

* * *

That night, with the windows open to allow warm summers breeze to filter in, Fitz makes love to his future wife.

He catches her cries with his mouth, where her breaths mingle with his.

When she rocks over him, the cool moon glows in the background, outlining her against a dark, ink-colored sky and illuminating the silk strands that splay wildly around her shoulders. She arches her back, rays bounce across her skin; like his hands, they stroke her round.

They'd made love so many times in the past couple of weeks, in so many different ways, but now knowing that soon they'll _finally_ be husband and wife nothing in the world compares.

* * *

Olivia's heart thumps loudly with the enormity of the decision she's made. She quickly rids herself of any second thoughts looming in the back of her mind, and lets her fingertips touch the ring she was finally wearing in public for the world to see. As if he's reading her mind, she hears him laugh. Fitz's laughter vibrates with undisguised joy towards her.

He drinks her in, grinning crookedly as she approaches him as she does the same to him. He's wearing one of his dark custom-tailored suits that fit him to a tee, his face clean-shaven, sharp red tie knotted perfectly about his neck. His blue eyes sparkling full of a happiness and assurance.

She knows there are may be a few agents around him, but she has tunnel vision that only leads to the ecstatic man before her.

"What are you doing at the gate?" Are the first words out of her mouth, because no one is allowed past customs unless they're traveling.

"I'm The Leader of the Free World," he shrugs, grinning unapologetically. He extends out his hand, and she takes it instinctively, without a second thought.

"Hi,Livvie," he murmurs, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Hi," she grins. For the first time in 24 hours, the butterflies in her stomach flutter with a different sort of tension. No longer in fear of the decision she's made, but full of excitement; anticipation.

She hands in her documentation in Customs and she stops , frozen once more, right before walking through the doors.

"Everything okay?" Fitz murmurs, looking at her curiously.

The expectancy once again turns to wariness as she remembers what lies beyond those doors.

"They're out there," Olivia whispers.

"Yes, they are." Fitz reaches his hand out again, grinning encouragingly. "And I'm here. I'll always be here, okay?"

Except she is not sure what she's going to face now. Though she's been here before, it's never been this way. Beyond those doors lies a world as foreign to her as was the world she faced when she found out her name was leaked.

But this time, Fitz _is_ here.

She stares at his still outstretched hand.

They can walk together, but keep their hands at their sides, and the rumors and speculation about them will continue.

Or she can take his hand.

He's waiting patiently.

Olivia reaches out and he wraps his hand around her, and when we pass through the doors the cameras flash wildly. It takes her a few seconds to realize when they've lost interest in her and Fitz's joined hands; instead focusing solely on what is adorning her left ring finger. It is the wave of certainty which washes over her that confirms she can make it, they can make it.

* * *

The media goes wild.

The American public goes wild.

The political world goes wild.

The picture of them smiling hand in hand, with her engagement ring sparkling in the light is almost on every front page in the country the following day. They have become the official new power couple- an unstoppable duo on and off the campaign trail. News outlets all hazard to guess when the wedding will take place ; some say next year, some say as early as next week. Funny how they seem to know more than the does; Olivia and Fitz haven't worked things out that far ahead yet. While they were aiming for a long engagement, they were simply trying to get through the first week of November: Election Day. After that, they'll work on a date.

The press interviews everyday people on the street who all wish them the best. Some stop to say that they won't be voting for a woman scorn. A few say that they won't be voting administration that it at the helms if a man who moves on so quickly. Others say that the personal life of a politician makes no difference in politics and it shouldn't affect his re-election.

* * *

**AN: We're moving along nicely. Expect roughly 3 more updates to this story. Thank you all for reviewing, tweeting, and tumbling me. I really appreciate it and enjoy reading your thoughts on the story. Also go read BKGladiator's new story. You'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading**

**twitter: babycakebriauna **

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	3. A Subtle Power

**AN: I'm glad you all are enjoying this. Happy reading**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Subtle Power**

**_And when I'm standing in this mirror after all these years  
What I'm viewing is a little different  
From what your eyes show you  
I guess I didn't see myself before you_**

**_- Beyoncé feat Frank Ocean: Superpower_**

As the summer nears its end, they spend lazy mornings and laid-back afternoons. Teddy is in love with the entire atmosphere in Vermont, sharing a similar reaction the older children first had to the house. They take long walks around the property. Tall evergreens and wide, red maples shade them from the last of the summer sun.

It's a good sized property, big enough to keep Teddy and Hank busy and happy; Teddy skips over the dewy green grass in the wee hours of the morning, singing songs around the shady trees while the birds chirp from up above. The alone time helps with bonding between Teddy and Olivia. Young boy seems to be warming up to her.

One afternoon, halfway through their week, while Teddy is taking his midday nap the pair decides to have a tennis match. The tennis match turns out to be more challenging than Fitz expected it to be. Olivia never misses a single ball that comes her way. It's her outfit that's distracting Fitz. She's wearing a short, white tennis skirt, and every time she jumps, so does her skirt.

Fitz sends another ball her way, and she jumps high t to hit it with her racket, but all he sees are her sun kissed thighs coming back down to the ground. He turns in a semi-circle and groan quietly to himself.

While they're walking back ,after an embarrassing loss on Fitz's part, he tells her around plans for made once they return to DC.

She laughs when he tells her.

"You're spoiling me."

It sends a warm current through him when she easily goes along when just a couple of short months ago she as resistant. She's fully accepted in her heart that she is his much mine as he is hers.

He shakes his head. "I don't think I am. I don't think you can be spoiled. You're …unspoilable," Fitz grin.

Olivia chuckles while swatting his arm with the tennis racket. "Unspoilable. I'm pretty sure that's not a word. I hope you don't use words like unspoilable in any of the speeches you give before the nation, President Grant."

She's teasing him. In the past few days, he catches more and more glimpses of the Olivia he's only been privy to in stolen moments and secret phone calls; that young, carefree, sharp, funny, trusting young woman that fell in love with.

Fitz turns and stops, and Olivia comes to a quick halt before him.

A slow grin forms on his mouth. "I apologize for my lacking verbal skills, but that's what happens when you wear outfits like that around me."

The past few days of the summer sun have given her body a golden glow that stands out beautifully against all that damn white. His eyes purposely roam up and down her frame, from the little white tank top that ends just above her belly button, giving him a glimpse of her midriff, paired with that little white skirt that flows in the breeze and shows off her sleek, shapely legs.

"You're making me forget how to speak, much less swing a tennis racket," Fitz teases her back. "And we're back to calling me Mr. President are we?"

A flirtatious glint lights up her eyes. It's not something he's used to seeing in Olivia. He's quite alright with that. No, she's not the same guarded Olivia she's been over these 5 years. Neither one of then will ever be the same as they were when they first met, but that's a good thing. They're moving forward, not backwards.

"Ah, I _thought_ that was a pretty poor tennis match," she snickers, moving closer to him, "but I didn't want to embarrass you by saying anything. Still, I don't think it's fair for you to blame my outfit, _Mr. President, _after all, it _is_ the proper outfit one wears to play tennis, isn't it?" she adds in a seductively low voice, twirling slowly in front of him.

A low groan forms deep within his chest. She hears it, and places a warm hand over it, tilting her head up to him and holding his gaze. "As for your verbal skills, _Mr. President_, I don't believe for one second that they're at all lacking. You're a pretty smooth talker there, Sir. You always have been."

He wraps his arm around her waist and pull her in quick, making her gasp sharply in surprise when her body is flush against his . Her eyes twinkle wickedly though, so he reaches out with his tennis racket and swat her ass that's been torturing him all morning.

"Oomph!" She looks slightly bewildered, staring at her for a few seconds before speaking, and just when Fitz thinks he may have gone too far, she grins. "Did you just swat me ass with that tennis racket? You're a cheeky President there, you are. What would your fellow party members say about that?"

"You're the one being cheeky, with those ass-cheeks there just begging to be swatted."

Her eyes widen. He watches her blush at his words. She swallows thickly and then gives her a lopsided grin.

"I guess I'll just have to cover me cheeks properly from now on then, won't I?" She moves in and gets on the tips of her toes, whispering in his ear. "I'd hate to be the blame for your use of nonexistent words in front of your colleagues." Her mouth moves in closer with each word, until her lips are grazing his earlobe and his cock is throbbing. "Or for unseemly bumps that may appear while you're in the middle of a tennis match."

When she moves away, she keeps her eyes on his , watching him release more than a few uneven sighs.

"_Livvie_…you're teasing me. That's not very nice."

She smiles innocently. "Let's go, Fitz. Teddy is probably waiting for us."

Fitz stands there, with his heart about to beat out of his chest and his cock straining against his shorts while Olivia saunters off in front of him, leaving her with a pretty great view of those aforementioned ass cheeks and a pretty painful ache in his groin.

* * *

The days pass, and as the election looms closer, they beginning to breathe easier. With only 6 weeks left to go, a smart person wouldn't try anything at this point. It's too late, and besides, she _can't_ win this stand-off. Mellie knows Fitz has damning information against her and that he will _not_ hesitate to release it if she speaks one negative word against Olivia.

So while they remain on alert, they refuse to allow it to detract from their happiness.

* * *

Huck appears at Olivia's front room. He looks pale; his complexion only brightens for a few seconds when he catches sight of Fitz. But as he walks closer to Olivia, his expression tightens.

"I need to speak to you alone."

Olivia meets his gaze, frowning.

Olivia walks over to Fitz and takes his hand in hers.

"Liv," Huck murmurs, "I really think it's best if you and I spoke alone first."

Olivia's grip suddenly feels hesitant, as if she's getting ready to pull away, but Fitz holds on to her firmly.

"Huck, whatever it is, you can tell me in front of Fitz."

His eyes move nervously between Olivia and Fitz before he sighs.

"Apparently, there are more…pictures…"

"More pictures of what?" Olivia questions, but she already knows, and her gut twists tightly, as tight as she holds Fitz's hand.

"More pictures of you, Liv. In compromising positions..."

* * *

"Are you sure that retaliating would be the right choice? What about your career, Fitz?"

"What about my career, Liv?" he sighs impatiently before wrapping his hands around her face, cradling her so gently in that way he's always had that makes her feel like the most special object in the world to him. ". Do you still think I'd choose my career over you? You think I'd let her spread filth about you? Use you as a scapegoat to distract the public from her lies? You're feeling bad about that video and how do you think that makes me feel, knowing that this is all my fault because I never should have gone to Jake."

"No, Fitz. This isn't your fault, and it's not my fault either. I know that. She's doing this to us because neither of us conformed to her vision for the future. I just don't know how to stop it."

"If she comes for you, Liv, I'm going for her. It's as simple as that. Mellie started this, but this is where it ends, Liv." He drops his hands away and stands up, turning his back to her. "Maybe I should just have Cyrus schedule a press conference now, be on the offense instead of defense and-"

"Fitz, no!" Olivia pleads, getting to her feet. He turns around , and she can see the fire and determination in his eyes. He's reaching his breaking point with this, she can tell. She needs to calm him down.

Olivia reaches up, and now it's her hands cradling his face because yes, he is the most precious thing in the world to her, and she doesn't want him to lose everything. She knows it in her heart, in her mind, she knows he _deserves_ so much more. He's a good man. He cares about and takes care of so much; his family, his friends, his country.

"Fitz, if nothing comes of this, then we'll have started a war for no reason. I think you're right. Mellie is hoping that this much is enough to separate us because she knows that if she actually releases any pictures, you _will_ come after her. She knows the children will be upset with her. So she's hoping that we won't be able to handle this and implode on ourselves without her having to lift a finger, like she's done in the past. If _we_ crumple, then all _her _faults die away on their own."

He holds her gaze, processing her theory.

"I want Mellie to fall, Fitz, because there's been nothing but lies and deceit that doesn't deserve to be in power, but I don't want her to take us with her."

He wraps her in his arms, holding her against his chest where she feels his heart beating, and it warms her, making her feel safe and protected. In his arms, she's always felt safe.

"That's not going to happen, Liv. I won't allow it."

Olivia raises her eyes to him again. "Let's just see what she do, alright?"

There's hesitation. He's tired of waiting, and she can't blame him. The past few weeks, since Mellie first delivered her first threats, have been one long waiting game and Fitz is ready to put an end to it.

But he sighs, "Alright, Livvie," his lips pursed in indication that he's not completely satisfied with this decision.

She gets on the tips of her toes and circles his neck with her arms, capturing his lips with her and sucking on them gently. He responds immediately, groaning quietly as their tongues comfort one another, remind each other that they're in this together, and that's what matters in the end.

"You're everything that matters to me, Livvie ," he murmurs against her mouth, echoing her thoughts as if he could read her mind. "You and my children , you're my priorities. Always."

"Always," Olivia repeats, as his warm hands run up and down her ribs. He pulls her sweater over her head and in a few minutes, has her shed of all clothes. When he takes her over the sofa, there's a streak of possessiveness to the way he grips her hips tight, to his quick and eager thrusts. His mouth is hard and demanding over her and when he sinks himself in so deep and unyielding that she's screaming out his name as she's comes, he murmurs thickly in her ear,

"Mine, Livvie. Always mine."

"Yes," Olivia hisses, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Always yours."

He comes undone as loudly as she just did.

XOXOX

Olivia turns back to her John, security detailed. "I'm going to wait outside, okay?"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I just need some air."

"Alright."

She steps out of the restaurant and takes shelter under a gathering of trees and bushes just to the side of the entrance. Here, she closes her eyes and raises her head to the sky, smiling because it is cold, but it feels good.

"Olivia."

The voice startles her not because she doesn't recognize it, but because does. She opens her eyes and a small gasp escapes her.

Eli is standing a few feet away, and before she can say anything, John materializes at her side and pulls her away.

"Ms. Pope, go back inside. Mr. Pope, please remove yourself from these premises."

Both father and daughter ignore the man.

"Just give me five minutes, Olivia." Eli calls out. "That's it. Give me five minutes."

He's dressed impeccably in a dark suit that fits him to a tee. But he looks much older than he did last time she saw him at a Sunday dinner. The dinner where he refused to let Fitz into his house. His eyes, his face are as hard and unflinching as ever, yet there's an air of desperation to him that she's never seen before. It's this anxiety, that makes her consider for a moment.

"Just five minutes, Olivia, and you and Fitzgerald will never have to deal with me again."

She reminds herself that this man is still her father. She can give him at least five minutes. For all his failings and misguided, he's still the only parent she truly ever had.

"Ms. Pope..."

"Three minutes, John."

"Of course," he responds and nods tersely.

She walks slowly to her father, where he stands under the copse of trees. The wind blows the thinner branches on the bottom back and forth, making it hard to see under them, hiding them from view.

"You have three minutes," she says curtly.

"Then I'll dispel with the pleasantries," he replies , hands stuck in his pockets. "Mellie coming for you, for you and Fitzgerald ."

"How do you know?"

"Do you really need to ask me that, Olivia? Don't you know by now that I know _everything? Your fiancée hasn't changed that"_

"Does the video really exist?"

"It might."

"If it does, I have you to thank for that correct."

"Since I've only got two and a half minutes left, I won't waste words. Once Jake became head of B613, he had access to certain information that was gathered while I was command. Who's to say he didn't become jealous you chose Fitzgerald over him. Since I have been taken out of the picture now by your fiancée," he smirks, "I can't control him. Whatever Mellie has, that's how she gathered it."

"The entire time," Olivia sneers" The entire time, you knew everything."

"I did," he responds unapologetically. "You ever mine to protect. I had to protect you. But things didn't work out the way they were supposed to. I was supposed to remain command. You were supposed to pick your career -his presidency- over a life with, the way you did the first time around." His words send a spear of pain through her, but she reminds herself that that's not the person she is now. "When you didn't, it set off a chain of events that I could no longer control. "

"He took away your power, your control. "

"Of course he did," he shrugs matter-of-factly. "He's the POTUS, the leader of the free world. He wasn't about to let me interfere with getting what he wanted. With having you, what I created. I was a threat to him."

"He thought you were a threat to me."

"I'm your father. You're my daughter. I created you! I'm the only one who has been looking out for you when he was too busy pissing away his feelings in the nearest bottle and letting that woman run things " he responds" You're acting so foolish Olivia! You're letting the fairytale blind you like..."

He trails off as they both know what he was going to say.

"Is this what she did to you? Mom? Is she the reason you're this way? The reason you're willing to live with regrets " Olivia asks, her voice breaking.

"More than you can ever imagine. But I'm not here to bare my soul to you, Olivia. I'm here to let you know that Mellie is at the end of her rope. The numbers are too tight for her . She knows the risk and she's willing to take it because she knows it's the only chance she has left of winning."

"What do you care what he's going to say about Fitz? You wouldn't let him in your alone."

"I don't care what she's going to say about him, only in relation to how it affects you and the fact that it won't end there. She'll release those videos, Fitzgerald will release his of her and the congressman, but that won't be the end of it."

It's exactly what Olivia feared.

"Janine is prepared to announce that she was pregnant with Fitzgerald's child, and that he forced her to have an abortion," he pauses. "Relax," he says coldly, "it's not true."

" I know it isn't"

"But the rumor will be out there, and that's the thing with rumors, Olivia. Once they're out there, you can't completely take them back. You know this. Even if she says she was wrong, or that she miscarried, that someone else was the father, it's still a taint on his reputation even more. Then, they start talking about how he's obviously not a careful man. I mean, if he could get Janine accidentally pregnant, and what's to say he didn't accidentally get you pregnant…"

"What do you want, Dad?" Liv seethes.

"Fitzgerald can't win this battle, Olivia, not without serious damage to himself. He'll destroy Mellie, but she will take him down with her. She'll take you both down."

"Mellie can do whatever she wants! Fitz and I will fight her together! We'll _be_ together, regardless of everything you both ever tried," She cries , "and _that's_ what matters!"

He snorts. "A beautiful sentiment, but not very realistic, Livvie, which surprises me. Between you and Fitzgerald, I've always believed you to be the realist. That's how I raised you. What would you have of Fitzgerald? Do you want to take absolutely everything from him? Will you let him destroy himself to save you? More importantly, will you destroy yourself to save him?"

No, she didn't want Fitz to lose everything now, but the alternative is unbearable both to him and to her.

"And what would you have of him, of me, Dad?" She questions, her voice trembling from the resentment coursing through her. "Do you want to see him cower to Mellie's will? To watch him compromise his beliefs, his morals, his heart just to keep a spiteful woman happy? " She hisses, " Do you want me to play second fiddle to an ornamental woman, who rode on his coattails for the rest of my life?" Olivia hisses. "Just to protect the republic?"

"Not to keep that woman happy, to save yourself ! To save you! Your legacy !"

"That is _not_ my legacy," She growls lowly. "It's yours! I'm happy now . For the first time since I was 12 years old, I 'm happy. Does that mean nothing to you,Dad? I have a man who loves me as much as I love him. A man who is willing to put me before a nation, an entire nation! " She stresses as her lip quivers. "He'll back me. I'll back him. I'll be there for him if he does falter. If he makes mistakes, I'll still support him...Mellie, she's not backing down, Dad," She says with conviction. "Neither am I. I'm The Great, The Formidable Olivia Pope. I always have a card left to play. Allowing myself to accept love from him hasn't changed that. It's only made me stronger, despite what you believe. "

He doesn't even flinch at the poison in her tone. "Call it what you will. You'll understand on day when you're a parent. I wanted you to succeed where I'd failed. Isn't that what we all want as parents?"

"Not at the sacrifice of their happiness! Not for their own selfishness"

It's the first time his features show any emotion, and they run the gamut between hatred, anger, love, and somewhere deep down there, she thinks she sees regret.

"Just be careful, be safe , Livvie. "

He resigns before leaving her just as he'd found her, looking up at the sky.

* * *

**AN: Poppa Pope has his appearance as a warning. See, somewhere deep down he cares. This may or may not be the last of him. More to come tomorrow. Thanks for reading. **

**twitter:babycakebriauna**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna **


	4. A Tough Love

**Chapter 4: A Tough Love**

_**But nothing I know could slow us down Couldn't slow us down**_

_**- Beyoncé feat. Frank Ocean: Superpower**_

A few days after the confrontation with Eli , Cyrus, Fitz and Olivia gather in Fitz's private office.

"The question is, how much of that information can we actually trust?"

Fitz's expression is as hard as stone as he looks at Cyrus, eyes dark and burning. He obviously heard the question, but Olivia gets the feeling his mind is still imagining the scene back at the restaurant. They're seated on his sofa, and his leg bounces up and down furiously from the effort Olivia knows it's taking him to stay in place.

"Perhaps I should've kept heading to the restaurant, but I didn't. My actions may have helped us in the long run," she says, ignoring Cyrus' question.

He shakes his head, lips pressed together tightly. "He's a poisonous snake," he hisses, "and if he would've said one wrong thing to you …"

She reaches out and wraps her hand around his. "He didn'..."

Fitz angles his head sideways to meet her gaze. Olivia draws in a deep breath. "…I'm fine."

His eyes search hers for one long moment, his own eyes rimmed with frustration. The rational part of him knows Eli would never hurt his own child. However, Fitz has a difficult time seeing Eli inside cold, calculating Rowan.

Abruptly he reaches out and slides his hand around the nape of her neck, pulling her in and pressing a rough kiss onto her forehead. With one more long drag of air into his lungs, he turns his attention back to Cyrus.

" I can definitely see Janine making that sort of statement about me," he sneers. "Besides, from the reaction you said you received from her , I have no doubt that at least that much is true."

"Fitz, I know my father can't be trusted," Olivia says, "but I feel that this time, he was telling the truth."

He stares at her. "What makes you think that?"

"There was just a look about him," Olivia shrugs, "as if he saw no point in trying to lie any longer. It's my gut"

He doesn't respond, and when he continues staring, it's almost as if he's looking through her, to somewhere a thousand miles away.

Cyrus clears his throat. "Either way, I've warned Janine that if any negative comments about you or Olivia emerge from her , we'll sue for defamation through slander, libel and anything else we come up with. She sounded surprised that we knew. It should at least slow them down a bit and give us time to come up with a strategy for dealing with this."

"There's already a strategy in place," Fitz says clearly, and with that, he gets to his feet. The slightly glazed look from a few seconds ago is completely gone and in its place is an expression of complete determination.

"Get Joyce on the line and make sure that she's ready to drop everything to work on this. I've got most of the statement prepared and want it out in the next forty-eight hours."

Cyrus nods and stands as well. "You got it, Fitz."

Once he steps out, Olivia walks slowly to the window. The autumn sun is starting to set, an orange glow that bounces off of the tall windows. She stares at the shadows surrounding each building, one by one, while inside there's nothing but silence surrounding us.

Fitz stands silently behind her and folds his arms around her waist, pulling her fully against him. Olivia leans into his strong chest while his hands slide under her shirt, fingers smoothing up and down her ribs, firm yet tender. When he drops his head to her shoulder, she feels his warm breath on her neck, prickling the fine hairs there. Olivia turns her head towards his.

"I suppose we're really doing this," she murmurs.

His fingers press deeper into her skin, soothing and demanding at the same time, making her wish that she could turn around and remove his dress shirt and tie and pants; every item between them and simply crawl against his hard, firm body until all of this was over.

"We have no choice," he whispers, his nose skimming her cheek, up and down. "Whether or not your father approaching you was something he did on his own kindness, or whether he's still working against us doesn't make a difference. I can't let it happen again. This has to stop, and it has to stop now." He holds her tighter. "I still can't believe that John-"

Olivia cuts him off. "You can't be upset with John. He warned my father to leave and tried to get me to get into the restaurant. There was nothing else he could've done short of physically picking me up."

"Maybe he should've," he says sharply, his arms folded around her stiffly now. When he continues, his tone is adamant and inflexible.

"And you know I more than likely would have made a scene." Olivia pulls away from him and turn around, looking up into an unyielding gaze.

"Because you're difficult ," he scowls.

" Right or wrong he's my dad. When we "lost" my mother, he lost some of humanity, but I'm still his daughter." She tries to reason. "With that said, I _will_ be more careful, I promise you that. But you have to know that I would never put myself in a position that I thought was dangerous."

He fixes her with an even glare. "Because you have the world's safest job."

"I've never taken a bullet to the head due to my job," she retorts, calling him out.

There's a anger burning in her eyes, but he can also see the hurt in them, and it's that more than anything that stops her from lashing back at her. It reminds him that when Olivia almost him, she was all alone.

That thought alone causes him to concede.

"I'm sorry. I see that now." Fitz says as she wraps her arms around his tense shoulders, lacing her hands behind the nape of his neck and sliding her hands through his soft hair.

"I know , but we're okay," Olivia smiles carefully, "and at least we now know exactly what Mellie is planning, because despite everything, I do believe my father was speaking the truth, Fitz."

For a few seconds, he searches her eyes and then abruptly envelops her in his arms again, so completely , it's as if he's trying to mold her to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm suffocating you lately; I just don't know what I'd ever do without you again."

Olivia looks up and sees the truth shining in his eyes, in every part of his expression. They've spent five years apart, and neither of them is willing to deal with another separation.

Getting on her tip toes, she places a soft kiss on his warm lips .

"You'll never have to find out." Olivia invokes as much certainty into those words as possible. "The world cannot revolve if we aren't together. That's just the way it is."

His features soften, and he grins against her lips before tugging on them gently, his entire frame leaning into her touch. They comfort and calm each other with gentle strokes and kisses for an immeasurable moment and when her phone rings, somehow she knows. This moment was exactly the final calm before the storm.

Without releasing her, Fitz gives Olivia enough room to grab her cell, lifting it up high to her field of vision.

She stiffens immediately, eyes narrowing.

"Olivia Pope," she says in greeting. For a few tense seconds, she simply listens to the person on the other line before walking to the table and picking up the remote. With dread coiling her insides, she faces towards the screen.

"…_by an undisclosed source to TMZ this afternoon. They appear to be of Olivia Pope, President Fitzgerald Grant's fiancée ,and of Captain Jacob Ballard, CIA employee . The pictures seem to show them in the middle of an undisputedly intimate dinner here in DC. TMZ's source reportedly claims that the dinner took place just days after the President's now famous press conference in which he disclosed his undying love for Pope. Based on these pictures," _someone off-screen snickers, _"the feeling didn't appear to be mutual at the time."_

"_Yes, and that's not the only issue with these pictures,"_ another voice exclaims while picture after picture of Olivia and Jake at that restaurant flash across the screen, one after another._"President Grant and Captain Ballard appear to be war buddies. They served in the Navy during the same time back in the early 90s. ."_

The pictures finally come to a stop, at a shot of Jake's hand wrapped around Olivia's over the dinner table. From the angle of the shot, he seems to be leaning in so close that their faces are only a couple of inches apart while his eyes focus hungrily on the movement of her lips.

Olivia closes her eyes and swallows, feeling Fitz's furious presence behind her.

"_Ooh…"_ Someone sucks in a sharp breath._"Now that definitely makes you wonder how involved Pope is with Pres. Grant."_

"_I wonder if the President was even aware of this very cozy dinner."_

"_Well if he wasn't then, he is now."_

More laughter.

"_So much for Camelot."_

When she finally manages to reopen her eyes, she can do nothing but stare wide eyed at the screen , like a deer trapped in bright headlights. Her heart races in her chest.

After that, everything happens quickly. Cyrus rushes into the room , and it's clear from his pale appearance that he's heard or seen what's happened.

"I don't care what you have to do," Fitz says in an eerily calm voice, "or what favors you have to promise or call in, by the time this is all over, I want a list of everyone who was involved in that."

Cyrus nods. "You got it."

"Tell Joyce I want a press conference first thing in the morning." Fitz demands as he briefly listens to Olivia on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. President."

"And get everyone in here in the next half hour. Make sure that the children are secure have a full detail."

"On it." Cyrus rushes back out.

Fitz stands there still, chest heaving up and down.

Meanwhile, Olivia is still on her call. "Alright, we'll be waiting for you," she says in a cool, clipped tone before ending the call.

His eyes meet her, composed and unreadable. This is the same Fitz she saw in the office with Mellie a few weeks ago, the Fitzgerald that exists beyond the one she's come to love and trust with her heart.

"That was Harrison. They're on their way over here."

It's beginning. The question is: where will it end?

All of a sudden, Fitz's mask falls away and Olivia can see _him_ again, her Fitz. He's still there, and knowing that makes all this bearable. He reaches out and grasps her hand so tightly inside his that it's almost painful.

"We're a team, right?"

He's giving her reassurance by letting her see the real him, yet Olivia knows he needs her assurance too. While, they have no idea where this will end, they will be there together.

When Olivia reaches up and strokes his face, Fitz draws in a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Always, Fitz. No more handling you. We handle it together."

* * *

There's a frenzy of calls going on all about them. Cyrus and Olivia's team -sans Huck- walk in and out of the office, taking direction and keeping Fitz and Olivia informed, while Olivia takes notes on her phone calls with one client after another, giving them courtesy warnings that the shit is about to hit the fan. The television stays on but with the volume down, and every few minutes, both Fitz's eyes and Olivia's scan the screen to see if there's anything new, but all they see is a repeat of the same pictures.

"And we've been able to get a few people on our side as well, haven't we, Harrison?" Cyrus adds.

"Yes, we have. Men and women who have had enough of Mellie's shady dealings, and those who don't agree with her misplaced policies. If you're forced to release everything you know, they've promised to back you."

"None of this stops it, though," Olivia says.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks.

"My father was right about one thing, Fitz. Mellie hits us, we hit back. Then what? She retaliates, we retaliate. But where does it end?"

He sighs, and his expression hardens. She doesn't want to make him question his choices, his path, but it is difficult, knowing that those they love the most may be caught in the crossfire of what they started years ago. That his innocent children may be caught in that crossfire.

Fitz bangs the desk with his palm. "I hate this! All this planning and strategizing and our plans are still not enough. We may win the war, but…Liv…" he looks away from her "perhaps you should go to Vermont for a short while, just until everything blows over."

The sharp pain that pierces her chest leaves her reeling. No matter what, She falls. They both fall,but Olivia would rather they fall together than apart.

He's turned away from her, but she forces herself into his field of vision.

"We're a team, Fitz," Olivia reminds him through a steady voice . "I was wrong when I didn't include you before, on all occasions, but I won't leave your side now. We in this together; you and I, as a family."

"Olivia right, Mr. President," Abby confirms. "If she leaves, the public may interpret it as a rift between the both of you. You can't afford that now."

"I don't give a damn how the public construes it," Fitz glowers, his eyes still on Olivia. "I simply don't want my family to get hurt."

She grabs his face between her hands, not caring that they have an audience.

"Listen to me, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. The only thing that can hurt me is being without you again. Anything else we can survive, as long as you're with me. You're going to reelected and serve out your next four years. We're going to get married. I'm going to be your wife. Then we'll move to Vermont. We'll have four smushy babies who will annoy Jerry,Karen, and Teddy,because that's what siblings do. And we'll make jam."

He studies her long and carefully, and when he nods,she releases the breath she'd been holding.

"You're right, Livvie. You're right."

"I know I am,"she smirks at him.

* * *

They stand around in silence for about five minutes, simply staring at each other. On the television, the reporters to which the cameras have cut appear as stunned as they are ; for the first couple of minutes, at least. Then the two anchors scramble for something to say, for some way to dissect Sally's speech.

"_Uhm…well…that was former Vice President Sally Langston , who stepped down after the unexpected death of her husband…"_

"Alright, let me know how it goes," Fitz mutters into his phone. With a deep sigh, he hangs up and meets her gaze. At the moment, she has no idea what to say to him.

"I don't…understand," Quinn asks, looking dazed. "Why would she mention the pictures? Why would she even make a statement?

Harrison rests his hands on her shoulders and carefully turns her towards him.

"Quinn, Sally has just made it so that those pictures, if they even exist, _never_ see the light of day."

"_How_?" she frowns.

"Mellie's only hope of discrediting everything Sally just said is to ensure that the things Sally mentioned would happen, _never_ actually happen, otherwise he'll be validating her entire speech. Sally has no proof of anything, but if those pictures ever get released, if Janine ever makes that statement, if women suddenly accuse Fitz of sexual harassment, if _any_suspicious, negative publicity comes our way in the near future, the public will immediately blame Mellie. They'll be waiting and watching now. Sally has quite literally tied Mellie's hands. We are untouchable at the moment."

She gasps, looking at Olivia wide-eyed. "Why would Sally do this?"

"My father," Olivia answers simply.

"_I'm here for legacy. A legacy of happiness. "_

She could tell by the words Sally spoke that Eli Pope was trying to give his daughter happiness. He'd listened to what she'd said to him. She doesn't know how he got to Sally, but she is grateful. Those weren't Sally's words, but they served their purpose.

"So it's over?" she asks.

"My father has just…taken a lot off of our plates," Olivia confirms. "Mellie can't attack us now without it being perfectly clear what she's doing, and who is ultimately behind everything."

Olivia's cell phone vibrates just then, and as she puts it to her ear, her eyes remain intently on Fitz's. Cyrus' phone rings at the same time.

"Alright, then. Thanks. I'll get back to you," Olivia says.

"At what time?" Fitz hears Cyrus ask.

Olivia ends her call just as her phone vibrates again. "Yes, Senator. Yes. I'll have to get back to you." She switches over to the other line. "Congressman Joyner. Yes, I'll get back to you."

Her cell phone vibrates yet again, but this time she doesn't answer it. With a heavy sigh, she meets his gaze.

"This doesn't end everything. Mellie is holding a press conference in half an hour."

"We can bump her time slot," Cyrus suggests."He's the leader of the free world."

"No, we want to let her go first. We can use what she says to our advantage," Olivia responds.

"And…" Fitz continues for her, "there's nothing she can say at this point that will win her that election. She can refute all Sally's claims, she can come at us with everything Sally claimed she'd do, but the public will see right through it now. And the only thing that can destroy my reelection bid is attacking her; we don't even have to lift a finger; we can simply sit by and let her implode on herself…" He presses his lips tightly together.

"But?" Olivia posses because she knows there is more on his mind.

"But…" he sighs "what sort of man would I be, what sort of a leader, if I simply left things the way they are now, without personally letting the public know what's just happened, without giving them some form of reassurance?"

Olivia reaches up and cradles his face. "And what kind of relationship would we have, what sort of team would we be, if I didn't know that this is how you'd feel?"

His face lights up with relief, and he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"You've always known. We've always been a great team . I just…" He exhales roughly into the top of her head. "God…"

"I know, Fitz . I know. We'll work our heads around it later. Right now, you have still have to hold your press conference."

"Joyce has it set up," Cyrus confirms, ending his call. "You'll go on a few minutes after Mellie."

"The public needs to hear from you now more than ever, and the sooner, the better. That speech must've left them all as dumbfounded as it's left us."

A steely determination takes over Fitz's features. "Come with me, Liv."

For a fraction of a second, she hesitates. Not because she doesn't want to be there with him, but because she's slightly a bit frightened that her presence will only do more harm than good. That it will be seen as a ploy.

But she doesn't want to run away anymore, not from Mellie, and not from the press , and not from Fitz.

"If you need me there with you, then that's where I belong. I'm right by your side. "

* * *

"Take 10 minutes to go over that, Mr. President," Joyce directs, with that, she and Cyrus walk out of the office.

Sitting side by side, Fitz and Olivia quickly go over his notes. They finish with roughly two minutes to spare before he has to go out where the press is now waiting for him.

"Are you ready to face them?"She asks "Mellie has them waiting for you to simply corroborate everything Sally said. ."

He smirks. "I'm ready for them."

Olivia tilts her head sideways and studies him; the peace in his eyes, the smoothness of his forehead, the smile on his soft, supple lips.

"You seem so calm," Olivia smiles softly. " It's my job to be calm during a crisis. "

"You taught me well." Fitz chuckles and pulls her against him, wrapping her up in his arms where she's always felt safe. Now is no exception. If anything, with all that has occurred in the past year , there's no place she'd rather be.

He says nothing for a few moments.

"Liv," he finally breathes, exhaling softly into the top of her head, warming her all the more, "I won this battle a long time ago."

At first, she thinks he's referring to the political showdown that's about to occur between him and his ex. But then he pulls her away, and his eyes blaze with so much love it makes her sigh unevenly.

"I won this battle the moment you agreed to be my wife. The rest is just an annoying distraction."

She caresses his cheek with her hand, locked in his piercing gaze, and then cradling his jaw, she pulls him towards her. "Come here."

Their mouths meet soft and tender , because while the political world may be in an upheaval around them, but they have each other. No matter what comes out of this political fight, they've already won. The laws of politics, of the world, wouldn't stop them.

Cyrus opens the door and peeks in.

"Fitz, they're ready for you."

"Let's go," Fitz grins. No matter what happens after he speaks, he'll still have his children, the woman he loves,and his sanity. They'll still have Vermont. Nothing will that down. That is all that truly matters.

**AN: Mellie did it. Oh silly little Mellie, tricks are for kids. Originally Rowan was going to make a speech. Seeing that he's supposed to work for the Smithsonian, that wouldn't make too much sense. However, him getting his claws into Sally does. He even sent Liv a message that he was listening. Last installment to come tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr" babycakesbriauna**


	5. Superpower

**Chapter 5: Superpower**

_**Together we've got plenty power**_

_**Yes, we can**_  
_**Couldn't break us down**_  
_**They couldn't break us down**_

_**- Beyoncé feat. Frank Ocean **_

Exactly twenty minutes after Mellie's press conference, The President was standing n front of a podium. He's wearing a dark grey pinstripe suit that accentuates his broad shoulders and lean build, a crisp white shirt and royal blue tie that bring out his eyes. Though Olivia knows that he's still feeling disconcerted by what's occurred this evening, he appears calm and in control, perfectly at ease with all the attention, with the cameras flashing in his direction.

"_I won this battle the moment you agreed to be my wife ."_

She didn't know it in those moments full of anger and hurt, shock and bewilderment, but in those painful and confusing moments when she felt completely lost, she was winning the battle too.

The thought makes her smile as she stands in the background with Cyrus. When Fitz turns around and reaches out for her hand, she gives it to him instinctively, so differently from the first time she gave it to him that day on the campaign bus, because she's no longer fighting against them. It's instinct, loving him. She knows that now. She accepts it. She embraces it. Her heart feels full as Fitz pulls her to him, his lips grazing her skin when he whispers in her ear,

"Don't wander off. I need you close to me."

He can do this on his own; She knows he can, yet we once promised to do this together. It was a longer and more complicated road than either of them ever imagined, but they're keeping that promise now.

"Together ."

He grins softly and brushes his lips over hers.

"We're ready, Mr. President," someone calls out, and all the whispered conversations and noise around them dies out. With one final grin in Olivia's direction, Fitz turns towards the cameras:

"Good evening and thank you for allowing me a few minutes of your time. It's been a…strange and somewhat confusing day for all of us, and…I don't want to make it more so, believe me."

The press laughs lightly.

Fitz offers them a faint grin. "I know we all lead busy lives with our families, with our careers and with our jobs. We have our own issues to face and don't need to take on additional drama associated with the lives of those who are supposed to be helping us out with our own." He pauses and looks down at the podium for a couple of seconds before looking back up.

"I came before you a few months ago to tell you of that I began a relationship with one of my dearest friendships and closets confidants. I apologized for bringing my family drama to your door, and I'd like to apologize once again, but when those same forces continue to try to hurt Olivia, they leave me no choice but to try to protect her with all I have. I'm sure that's something that all of you with a family out there understand."

"I'm not here to defend what my former Vice President said a short while ago. Sally Langston is an intelligent individual; I'm sure she realizes this. Neither am I here to refute the claims my ex wife just made. I'm here because I made a promise, in front of all of you a few months ago; that I would not stand by and let an innocent woman be slandered before the world in the name of a legacy."

A frenzy of heated whispering breaks out among the gathered press.

"As I said, I'm not here to defend one person over the other, or one political party over the other. There's nothing I can say up here that will erase the past five years, that will give me back the chance to be with the woman I love, and as I've indicated, I bear my own responsibility for that. All those issues, however, are my family's and mine to deal with."

The reporters yell out questions, knock each other's microphones over in an effort to get nearer, to have their question be the first to be answered, but Fitz isn't done.

"We as a global community will face many issues and concerns in our lifetime. Some will affect us on a grand scale, and some on a much smaller scale. It is up to us as a people to decide which issues are worth focusing on. I believe it's time that we put the issue surrounding my family to rest, but I can only do that if I know that my children and the woman whom I love will no longer be targets of lies or scapegoats for a waning era.

In that vein, I make a plea to all involved , that we return to the business of the people, set aside differences for which there will never be amends, because if this continues there will be no winners, and unfortunately, it is innocent people like Olivia, like my children, and like you, the American public who will be caught in the cross fire. I'm prepared to continue protecting my family, with _everything_ that I have, and this time, I will _not_ back down.

I leave it to you, the American public and beyond, to draw your own conclusions, to decide a few weeks from now when you cast your ballots whether the occurrences of the past five years should bear any weight on who will represent your state, who leads this country into the future. Whether you chose me or my opponent. I simply want to live a life where my children and my future wife are safe and loved, just as any other American. And so after taking up enough of your time on this busy weekday evening, I will only add my hope that God bless you all, your families, and America. "

* * *

Every news outlet on television, radio and internet dissects all three speeches the following day. The speeches are replayed endlessly on television, but Fitz's speech is the one replayed the most. The press examines both parties' facial features, their body language, the nervous twitches from one and the sincerity from the other.

Representatives in the House take sides, as do the Senators, the Governors, the Mayors, and the everyday people, who are the true backbone of a country. The strange thing is that the sides aren't drawn along basic party lines, but rather along the amount of outrage felt towards a deceitful woman who would take such steps to ensure continued power; her continued legacy.

There is no proof of what Sally - technically Rowan- accuses the former First Lady of is no proof that any private footage of Olivia and Jake or Olivia and Fitz ever existed.

For the next few weeks, their family drama becomes the dividing point for the upcoming presidential through it all, their family and their friends try to go on with their lives as normally as possible.

* * *

As of 8:30 PM EST., they put Teddy in bed, in hopes for a long night, although the election is still too close to call. Though the polls leading up to today showed her lagging far behind the opponent, Mellie is fighting tooth and nail. Meanwhile, Fitz had kept a steady and modest lead. For a sitting President who has endured four years of influxes in approval ratings, and whose popularity and ratings have rocketed over the course of just a few months amidst a scandal, it is refreshing sight.

At about 10:00 PM EST, Karen drags Fitz away from the bustle and frantic of result watching.

"Is everything alright, Sweetheart?" He asks.

She nods, burying her head close to his chest.

"Daddy?" Karen asks.

"Yes, Karen?" Fitz looks down into her blue eyes, exactly like his.

"Does it make me a bad daughter if I don't want Mom to win? She hurt you and Liv."

Fitz holds her gaze, drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. His hand smoothes back a few stray locks of hair that cover her cheek.

"Karen, your mom did hurt me and Liv, but we hurt her as well. Your mom is experiencing a difficult time right now. But in no way, shape or form are you a bad daughter. "

"Do you think things will get worse if Mom doesn't win?" Fitz can hear the tinge of fear in her voice, and it breaks his heart.

"No, Karen," He assures her gently. "I believe if she doesn't win, you mom will refocus the priorities in her life. "

"I know I'm too old to be asking this, but do you promise?"

A few months ago, it sent a shiver of fear up his spine to make his daughter any promises regarding her mother and her permanency in their lives.

But now he knows more.

"I promise you that, with all my heart and soul, no matter what happens your mother will always love you. So will I, " Fitz smiles. " We aren't perfect people. I know we've caused you a lot of grief, but never doubt our love for you. Okay?"

She releases a long, heavy sigh, and smiles back. .

"Okay," Karen leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I'm happy that you found Liv, Dad."

Fitz swallows thickly and then envelops her both inside his long, strong arms.

"Thank you, Karen" he breathes, placing a kiss on each of her heads. "So am I.

* * *

"Fitz..." Olivia says sensing the words but needing to hear them from the man himself.

"Reston conceded the election a few minutes ago."

In the past few weeks, Olivia hadn't even realized that she hasn't been breathing fully, that she's been holding some of her breath until this moment arrived; this decision, one way or the other.

She lets out a long, ragged breathe while silent tears well in her eyes. Fitz picks her up and rests her sideways over his lap, holding gently against his strong chest.

"You did it ,Fitz!"

"No, we did it , Livvie. We did it." He picks her put, spinning her around as he'd done in a similar fashion 4 years ago.

"I'm proud of you Mr. President"

"I'm proud of you Madam First Lady."

* * *

While Fitz prepares to make his victory speech, Mellie is giving her concession speech.

He watches for about 5 minutes as she talks about her accomplishments, her hopes for a better tomorrow, but after about 5 minutes he simply shuts it off. He's had enough of Melody Grant to last him a lifetime.

So instead, he walks over to Olivia in a corner of the room. He slides his hands onto her fact and caresses her cheek. He smiles at her brightly ,because their story isn't over; a new chapter has simply begun.

* * *

After the public humiliation, Mellie returned to North Carolina to lick her wounds. As per the custody agreement, the kids fly out to see her once a month. She refuses to leave the comfort of her home state , where morals are skewed and praise for her is high. The relationship with her two children is strained and the one with Teddy is non existent. Still the children have a normal with their father and Olivia.

Thought Olivia and Eli's relationship has not fully healed, they are both seeking to find a common ground. Much to her dismay, Olivia forecasts it being built on a shaky ground: he still refuses to give her the answers she wants about his relationship with her mother. Despite his grand gesture, he still is not happy about Fitz's presence in his life, but they found a common ground.

Their love for Livvie.

_"Eli ," Fitz smiles. "How are you?"_

_"I'm good, Fitz, thanks."_

_"Where's Olivia?" Eli asks._

_"She's still at work wrapping up a few loose ends on a case. She sent me here so you wouldn't think we were blowing you off." Fitz answers. _

_"I see she's handling the dual role of business owner and First Lady exceptionally ," Eli comments._

_"I didn't expect anything less from her," Fitz boasts. _

_They stand with awkward silence._

_"'My daughter tells me she'll be moving into the White House after the inauguration. Are you certain that is wise ?"_

_"They've already reelected me in midst of a scandal. It doesn't matter what I do for the next 4 years. This is it for me. We're playing by my rules. Wise or not , my future with Liv won't be dictated by backwards thinking."_

_"She's taught you well."_

_Fitz chuckles , looking down at his feet._

_"How's retirement?"_

_"It's good. It's relaxing. It also provides a great amount of free time. "_

_"Good," he smiles sincerely. "That's quite good."_

_"Fitzgerald, look I know that you and I have had plenty ..."_

_"Eli, let's not..."_

_He puts a palm up towards Fitz, "Please let me just say this. You're not going anywhere neither am I. I've needed to say it for so long now, but the time never seemed right, and I've realized there will probably never be a right time for it, but I see you are like your father..."_

_"Eli..."_

_"You aren't like you're father. However, I still believe my daughter is too good for you. If you've proven herself worthy in her eyes, I will accept it. Contrary to what you may think, Olivia is the most important person in my life. For ask sake, I'm asking you to tolerate me. That's all there is to it."_

_Fitz close his eyes momentarily, releasing a long gust of air through his nostrils._

_"Thank you," Fitz finally responds. "And I suppose I can see - as a father- why you would be wary of me in your daughter's life. Still that is no excuse for attempting to keep us apart. But what's done us done, " he pauses " I suppose we've all learned lessons in the past few years, haven't we?"_

_Rowan gazes as him before speaking. _

_"And now we have to live with the consequences of our actions."_

_"Yes," Fitz nods. "Yes, we do."_

And every Sunday the couple shows up hand in hand at his front door with a bottle of wine. The men will never be friends , but they accept each other. This acceptance is made easier by the mutual love for Olivia. In the end, Eli plans to atone for his sins through his future grandchildren, and in the process, hopefully learn the true meaning of a legacy.

They are not perfect. Neither is their life, nor any of their relationships, but they've built bonds, and regardless of the mistakes and hardships, some bonds are too strong to be broken.

* * *

The next few hours are full of celebration. They eat and they drink. They dance and they laugh.

Fitz and Olivia share their first dance as First Couple as Beyoncé serenades them. People in the crowd watch on, hoping to snap pictures with their phones. This is the most intimate they've seen the couple. He holds her close to him, his hands splayed firmly against her, running them up and down her bare back unapologetically. Locked in his heady gaze, she wraps her arms snugly around his neck, sliding her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck. The way his lids become heavy with every pass sends a shiver of anticipation up her spine.

Fitz leans in and ghosts his face against hers, sending a wave of pleasant shudders fluttering in her lower stomach. His lips ghost gently across her chin, down to her jaw and across to her ear. His actions are not appropriate for a dance being broadcasted across the nation, yet he can't find it in himself to care.

"Are you happy, Ms. Pope?" Fitz murmurs. He moves her expertly across the dance floor, swaying his body against her. When he pulls away and gazes at her, she sees the fire burning in his darkened eyes, and she knows he's anticipating the night the way she is.

"What do you think, Mr. President?" Olivia smiles brightly.

"I think you're a woman in love with an incredible man," he smirks.

" That sounds about right. How would you propose I express this love?"

He gives her a sultry grin that warms her all over before dipping his mouth to hers. "I can think of a few things," kiss "in a few places," kiss "in a few different positions."

Olivia laughs lightly and presses her head into Fitz's strong chest to remain there, safe and warm while they continue their dance. Fitz's thumb finds her chin, lifting Olivia's face up to him. He kisses her long and slowly, capturing her bottom lip between his own and sucking on it tenderly, over and over.

They hear gasps of shock. Never before has the first dance displayed such intimacy and public displays of affection. Perhaps it's the wine or the utter happiness but the couple had no other care in the world because they were together. There is nothing that can break them down.

* * *

The pure joy they feel that night makes their love making exhilarating beyond words.

They go from slow and sweet love-making full of whispered endearments and soft caresses…

" I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie...You're so beautiful"

He tells her with his words.

He tells hers with his eyes.

He tells her with his hands, teasing and caressing silky skin.

He tells her with his mouth, worshiping her body with his lips, tongue, and teeth as he work his way downward.

His warm breath fans across her belly as his lips and fingertips continue to reverently caress her skin, fueling her desire and pulling me further and further away from any form on sensibility.

"I know where your mind is. Stop thinking about me ." His rich , seductive words soothe while dark, lustful blue eyes lock with hers, assuring her that he wants this tonight. He wants to feel the super power of their love. "Let me take care of you. Let me use my superpower. "

Olivia nods weakly, and his lips return to her body, kissing and nipping at her left hip bone, gently sweeping his fingertips up and down the outside of her thigh. Her heart hammers away and she feels her entire body electrified.

"Livvie, look at me." He coaxes her softly, brushing his thumbs along the insides of her thighs.

The way he looks at her causes a twisting need deep in her belly that overrides all sense of logic and reason and care. Fitz bends her right knee, exposing her fully to him as he watches her reaction.

A gasp escapes her lips as he runs his fingers through her slick center, and she feels him spread her open as he places a tender kiss on the inside her thigh and exhales warm breath across her sensitive flesh. "Do you have any idea how long I've dying to taste you?"

She can't even breathe, let alone find words to answer him. Instead she nods head.

A whimper escapes when she finally feels the heat of his mouth, and she nearly comes undone. All intelligible thought goes out the window.

He starts out so soft, so slow, teasing like he has all the time in the world. Gradually building intensity his until all Olivia is aware of is the sensation and the sounds of her ragged breathing. Then he gently sucks her clit into his mouth, and instantaneously her back arches as she lets out a strangled cry, causing him to hum loudly in response.

"Oh!"

The delicious vibration it causes kicks things up to a whole new level, and she can't control the way her hips want to levitate. Her voice practically reverberates through the room, which only spurs him on even more.

_Lick. Suck. Hum._

She feels as if she is going to spontaneously combust…It's all too much but she needs more. So, so close, and her body is twisting and trembling, trying to get away from him and trying to get closer all at once.

"Please…please, Fitz, please, please…" She's so far gone , she doesn't know if she's chanting it in her head or saying it out loud, and she can't find it in herself to care as long as he doesn't stop.

But he knows. He always knows _exactly_ what she needs.

That's when she feels his fingers slip inside her, as her slide to his dark locks. She grabs on in fistfuls, as he continues to work her with his mouth.

He strikes gold.

Her body convulses with pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream, giving him all she has to give until she can't take anymore ,and he lets her come back down.

Fitz kisses along her abdomen as she catches her breath.

"What a superpower indeed," she smirks at him once she finds words.

Fitz moves rhythmically and passionately over her, once again telling her the words she longed to hear for so long.

"I love you. I love you, Olivia," he repeats over and over against her mouth, her neck, in between her breasts.

Her legs wrap around his waist, holding him close to her, burying him deep inside to where he just reaches her soul. Olivia nails dig into his muscular shoulders and back ,and she cries out yet again, wanting to tell him how much he means to her, but unable to speak through the orgasm that rips through her while he pulses between her legs.

And when she feels him thrust hard one last time before filling her, she holds Fitz tight, swallowing up his deep groans, cradling his face between her hands.

"_Livvie…Livvie…Livvie_…" He repeats her name like a prayer.

"_Yes, Fitz? _"

"Thank your for believing in me." His hand drops between them , and he caresses her flat stomach as visions of them in Vermont with their children swirl through his mind. "Thank you for believing in us." He moves his hand over her heart. "I couldn't have made it through this ordeal without your love and support."

She nods, her throat tightens and her eyes sting, but she's so beyond happiness and bliss, she fears she may burst.

"I finally allowed my heart to give into what yours already had. We are stronger together than we are apart. Together they can't slow us down; they can't break us down. You're the love of my life. You never gave up on me, so I couldn't give up on you."

Fitz breathes in deeply," I know you're already my First Lady , but I cannot wait to make you my wife,Livvie. Even if you are making me wait 3 years. You're worth it. We're worth it."

Olivia cradles his head between her hands, holding him as if he's one of the most precious things in her world, because he is. He is. Olivia holds his gaze.

"Fitz, I love you. I love our life. Jam and all. As long as we're together, we can make it. "

Because regardless of how they began, or how they end, it will always be full of love. A tough love. An Unbreakable love.

Their own Superpower.

* * *

**AN: And that's all she wrote. I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet,because I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

**Mil besos**

**,Cakes **

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


End file.
